


Bits and pieces from Shook the Bones universe

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Series: Shook the Bones [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Scenes, Lots of potential triggers, M/M, Missing Scene, Snippets, Triggers, ideas, incomplete projects, look at tags and warnings in the rest of the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. This is a collection of scenes I took out from previous stories, alternate takes on some scenes, and the <i>tiny</i> bit that follows story six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deleted scenes from Story 6

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't foresee this series continuing anytime soon, I decided it's time to the various tid-bits from back in 2010. Consider this behind-the-scenes, if you will.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: These pieces are rough drafts, unedited, and include notes to myself. These are not polished scenes, but for those of your craving more of this series, well, I wanted to offer you something to thank you for your dedication. Some day, folks....

"deleted scenes" - Originally in part 6 (take 2):

_"You sucking Mike's dick now?"_

_Reid said nothing, studiously focusing on his tray as he mechanically took bites of his food._

_"You're mine, pretty boy."_

_Hunching his shoulders, Reid muttered, "No, I'm not."_

_Reid was pulled sideways and his shirt collar yanked aside. Before he could process what was happening, teeth sank into Reid's bared shoulder. He yelled in surprise and scrambled to hit his attacker. The bite deepened, tearing through skin._

_When the guards showed up to separate them, Reid pulled away from everyone. He pressed his fingers against his shoulder, wincing at the sting of open wounds._

_"You're mine, boy!"_

\---

_Original bit from part 6: continuation and ending of part six_

Hotch realized he'd tensed up at some point. "I guess I just thought... maybe I could return a favor."

Hotch's lips tightened. "Oh?"

His tone must have sounded off because Reid opened his eyes and blinked at Hotch with a look of confusion. "You think it's a bad idea?"

Given that Hotch was no longer certain of the details, he said, "I think if you give him a little space you'll be alright in a few days."

Reid squinted at him in what looked like suspicion. "Yes..." he drew out the word as he seemed to think about something else. "You do know I'm worried about Morgan, right...? I'm okay. Fine."

"I didn't think you weren't," came Hotch's automatic reply. Reid's eyebrows arched skeptically. "I asked Morgan to go home for the rest of the day. He's probably left by now."

Hotch turned to the door but didn't lift a hand to open it. He felt like he was waiting for something but he didn't know what or why. He heard Reid's footsteps – in starts and stops – approach behind him.

"Hotch...?" Reid's voice revealed his puzzlement; Hotch wondered when he'd become so transparent. A long sigh passed Reid's lips and Hotch suddenly realized how close the other man was when he felt a stir of breath against his neck. He froze.

"Did you—" Reid stopped abruptly and Hotch felt another exhale over his skin.

"What?"

"I, um. It's nothing." Hotch felt Reid step back. 

Instead of pursuing the issue, Hotch nodded and exited. A few steps away, he realized Reid hadn't followed him out. Hotch felt relieved as he retreated to his office and solitude.

\--- 

Reid looked up from the computer when he realized Prentiss had stopped at his desk. As soon as she had his attention, she asked, "You took the train in, right?"

"Yes..."

"Let me give you a ride." Prentiss glanced pointedly at the computer screen. "Wrap it up and we can go."

Reid blinked at the clock, not having noticed how late it had gotten. "Oh. Uh, okay, just give me a couple minutes." Prentiss nodded and walked back to her desk to gather her things. 

In a few minutes Reid finished typing his thoughts on a consultation request and turned off the computer. He grabbed his bag as Prentiss started toward the elevators.

"Actually, I'm hungry. Do you mind if we stop someplace to eat?" she asked, turning around to face him after she'd hit the call button. Reid eyed her suspiciously, recognizing that her voice was too casual to be genuine spontaneity. She offered him an innocent smile. 

{{transition?}}

"I knew they'd gotten the wrong person when I first met you. I hated walking away. Hotch hated walking away. JJ was assigned specially to look into your history to clear you as fast as possible, did you know?" Reid shook his head and felt a shock warmth to learn that his current teammates had cared for him from the start. "We're all looking out for you," Prentiss continued. "We want you to be happy. I want you to be comfortable with who you are and understand that you deserve to be happy. You _can_ get what you want, Reid."

His gaze flickered down to the table as he considered her words. Prentiss didn't disturb his thoughts, sitting quietly and occasionally drinking her beer. Reid still hadn't talked about a lot of things - not with his new friends nor with his therapist. He felt sure that it would not be in his best interest to let his FBI psychologist know that he felt desire for his supervisor. Reid knew well enough that the team recognized connections beyond the professional... so why shouldn't he speak to Prentiss?

Reid couldn't make himself meet Prentiss' gaze when he began speaking. "I'm trying. I know you're here." He gave Prentiss a small smile. "I really have made progress."

"I know," she answered. Their gazes met as they fell again into a comfortable silence. A few beats later, Prentiss said softly, "You know he cares for you, right? Hotch isn't going anywhere. He will wait." She reached out to touch Reid's arm as he dropped his gaze. "He knows you're worth it, Reid. He's worth the effort, too." She smiled encouragingly.

It took a few moments for Reid to respond. Hesitantly he moved his hand to touch hers, drawing comfort from the knowledge that she truly cared for their friendship. (???)

"We... tried talking. It didn't go so well," he admitted with a slight grimace. "He hasn't tried approaching me again."

Prentiss' eyebrows raised in an expression of surprise. "Do you want him to make the first move?"

Reid leaned his face into his palm. "Maybe. I don't know." He paused and took a deep breath. He met Prentiss' gaze and whispered, "Yes." Prentiss' expression had softened though she still showed mild surprise. Reid sighed quietly. "I don't know what I'd do. I know he's interested.... I..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

Prentiss squeezed his hand. "It's still nerve-wracking," she agreed. "He's probably worried about your reaction. It isn't clear what you're ready for - or if you'll accept his interest." Reid shrugged helplessly. She added, "It's not that either of you are really hiding... but observations don't guarantee correct interpretations. I doubt he feels any more confident about this than you do."

They didn't say anything for a long while. Their waiter appeared to offer dessert (which they declined), refills of water, and the cheque. As they settled the bill, Reid murmured that he wanted to head home.

"Thanks for the company," Prentiss said as they got into her car. "I really enjoyed this." Reid glanced over to confirm her sincerity.

With a slight smile Reid replied, "I enjoyed it, too. Thanks..." Thanks for asking him to dinner, for offering friendship and company, and for her support.

"I expect you to make room for me and a dinner date at least once a month," she said with a grin.

"Let me clear the busy schedule," he returned wryly.

They didn't say anything until they pulled up to Reid's apartment.

{{closing}}


	2. Potential scenes for Story 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes written as the starting point for the next story in the series. You'll note that the last scene here is an adaptation of the scene written originally for part six.

"So he said he wants you."

Dave hadn't asked why Hotch was calling him in the afternoon on a Monday. He barely said a word, succinctly agreeing that yes, he could be at by six o'clock; and that was it – at least until dinner.

Hotch tapped his finger against the side of his glass, staring at its contents and wishing he could have something alcoholic. "That's what he said..."

"What'd you do?" Hotch glanced up at his friend's face and saw a mix of exasperation and amusement. 

_Bastard_ , Hotch thought. "Well I'm here talking to you, Dave, what do you _think_ I did?" he replied irritably.

"I think you flew out of there like a bat out of hell." Rossi didn't hold back his smirk.

Hotch settled on glowering at his friend and held back the rude retort that first came to mind.

"You, my friend, are an idiot [coward?]," Dave said as he patted Hotch's arm patronizingly. "How do you expect to get anywhere with that attitude?"

"We were at work!" Hotch defended, clinging to the arguments his minds had provided earlier that afternoon. "He'd just been hurt by his... his... I can't take advantage of that."

Rossi looked anything but convinced. "You have no confirmation that there's anything more than friendship going on there."

"Nothing to say they aren't, either."

"So ask," Dave said, frustration coloring his tone.

Hotch glared at his glass. "I'm their boss, I can't ask."

Dave snorted at that. "I think you need to start trusting the kid." Hotch flinched at Rossi's appellation for Reid. "Oh come off it, Aaron. Remember, you called me."

\--- 

Reid could feel his heart thumping against his ribs in a heavy, methodical rhythm. He couldn't move his gaze away as he waited for some reaction. For indefinite moments Hotch's expression remained slack-jawed and blank. Reid reined in his sense of panic that he had just ruined all semblance of companionship. He was so _sure_ Hotch was interested in him, and it had been so very long since Reid had _wanted_ someone.

_I'm sick of being a victim. It's exhausting being afraid._

Finally Hotch moved, his body jerking as if he'd been startled awake. His eyes darted to his hand still cupping Reid's cheek.

"I..." Hotch blinked rapidly.

With a sinking feeling, Reid reluctantly let go of Hotch's hand and straightened up. Hotch quickly moved his hands to his sides, once making an aborted effort to stick his hands in his pockets. As much as Reid wanted to turn away, he stood frozen and continued to stare at Hotch.

"Reid, I..." A light of panic flickered in Hotch's gaze. "This isn't... I'm..." He floundered but Reid didn't speak to fill in the words he suspected were coming.

A sigh escaped Hotch in a load whoosh of air. "We're at work!" He kept the exclamation quiet, desperate.

Reid brought his arms up to cross protectively over his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded sharply. Of course. Understandable. He licked his lips nervously as he attempted to work up the courage to ask if they could talk later.

He never had the chance to vocalize his question; Hotch turned on his heel and moved swiftly to the door. He didn't turn to look back or pause on his way out. Reid's jaw clenched and he hugged himself tightly as he fought to hold himself together. _Shit._

\---

"Well you had the mother of all shitty days," Prentiss said bluntly. She had convinced Reid to join her for dinner at what she claimed was a new restaurant she wanted to try. Her ulterior motive had been clear but Reid was too drained to argue against the much-needed offer of friendship.

Reid focused on his salad as he waited for Prentiss to take in what he'd shared. He hadn't talked about a lot of things prior to this – not with his new friends nor with his therapist. He felt sure that it would not be in his best interest to let his FBI psychologist know that he felt desire for his supervisor. But Reid knew well enough that the team recognized connections beyond the professional, and he had already lost so many of his usual barriers today; it didn't take much for Prentiss to convince him to talk about the two confrontations he'd faced.

Prentiss sighed and pushed aside her empty salad bowl. "I'm sorry, Reid. You didn't deserve any of that."

He arched an eyebrow at her, reminding, "You had nothing to do with it. And Morgan—" He couldn't finish the sentence as he recognized the lie in saying, 'He had his reasons.' The way Emily's lips compressed told him she wouldn't appreciate the thought anyway.

"No excuse," Prentiss said firmly.

They didn't speak again until after their waiter set down their entrées. 

Prentiss said, "I knew they'd gotten the wrong person when I first met you. I hated walking away. Hotch hated walking away. Did you know JJ was assigned specially to look into your history to clear you as fast as possible?" Reid shook his head and felt a shock warmth to learn that his current teammates had cared for him from the start. "We're all looking out for you," Emily continued. "We want you to be happy. I want you to be comfortable with who you are and understand that you _deserve_ to be happy. You _can_ get what you want, Reid."

Reid muttered, "I'm trying. I really have made progress."

"I know," she answered. Their gazes met as they fell again into a comfortable silence. A few beats later, Prentiss said, "He does care for you, even if he royally screwed up today. Hotch isn't going anywhere. You're worth the effort, Reid, and he knows that – when he doesn't have his head up his ass." She grinned in response to Reid's stifled laugh. "He's worth the effort, too."

Reid admitted, "We... tried talking after a case a few months ago. He hasn't tried approaching me again."

Emily winced. "And if Hotch was waiting for you this time, he seriously screwed it up." She sighed quietly before asking, "Do you want him to make the first move?"

Reid leaned his face into his palm. "Maybe. I don't know." He paused and took a deep breath. He met Prentiss' gaze and whispered, "Yes." Emily's expression had softened. "I don't know what I'd do. I thought—I _know_ he's interested..." he trailed off, still unsure of his assumptions.

Prentiss reached out to take his hand. "It's still nerve-wracking," she agreed. "He's probably worried about your reaction. It isn't clear what you're ready for." Reid shrugged helplessly. She added, "It's not that either of you are really hiding... but observations don't guarantee correct interpretations. I doubt he feels any more confident about this than you do."

 

They didn't say anything for a long while. Their waiter appeared to offer dessert (which they declined), refills of water, and the cheque. As they settled the bill, Reid murmured that he wanted to head home.

"Thanks for the company," Prentiss said as they got into her car. "I really enjoyed this." Reid glanced over to confirm her sincerity.

With a slight smile Reid replied, "I enjoyed it, too. Thanks..." Thanks for asking him to dinner, for offering friendship and company, and for her support.

"I expect you to make room for me and a dinner date at least once a month," she said with a grin.

"Let me clear the busy schedule," he returned wryly.


	3. General notes regarding the series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a chapter of notes about the series in general - things I'd wanted to see in the series, rationalizations to myself, information to remember at a future date, etc.

**Thomas Miller** (trigger: ex-wife remarrying, name permanently changed and erasing all ties)  
 _Reid’s injuries_ : skinned flesh on left forearm, width of arm with 4-inch length; area of roughly 1-inch of skin on right forearm skinning; right wrist sprained; grade 3 concussion due to head trauma used in abduction; carved deep enough to scar – “TOM” – along hip (L)

 _Once Hotch finally figures out he’s falling for Reid, he’ll want to talk to someone – not on the team (currently). Bring on Rossi! They don’t have to have been constantly in touch, Rossi might not even know Hotch divorced – though that’s over a year ago now._  
\- Case brings Reid and Hotch into an interview w/ someone in prison  
\- Unsub (or some nasty guy) calls Reid “pretty boy”  
\- Hotch and Reid should totally play "strip chess," referring back to "Scars are Souvenirs"  
\- A stalker case?  
\- A serial killer in a prison? (http://community.livejournal.com/baufic_ideas/6396.html)

Eventually change from Gideon to Rossi on team…? I’m not sure yet. Hankel case will have to come in, and that has to be before Gideon leaves.

 **ABOUT MORGAN AND REID** (a.k.a. the note I wrote to myself when Morgan/Reid elements kept creeping into the story)  
Morgan and Reid can’t work out because Reid’s got too many anxieties about being dominated after his experiences and Morgan’s unable to surrender control because of his own fears. Even if Hotch ends up becoming the more dominant partner, there’s some previous expectation of that, and more importantly he’s willing to adjust to go at Reid’s pace. This does not mean Morgan necessarily cares for Reid any less, but their relationship dynamic isn’t so workable.

 **Note to self**  
Reid "can't" bottom (at least at the start of their relationship) b/c of experiences. Also has major problems with having weight over him - pressed between a person and a surface. For a bit, he's likely to slip into a sort of dissociative state when the sex heats up. I also imagine Reid sort of getting lost inside himself and not realizing how he got from one point in time to another. Possibly gets (overly) aggressive as recalls the roughness of his own treatment.

\------------

 **Notes between a between a beta (OS?) and myself**  
* _Morgan freaking out and trying to apologize and trying to make it work between him and Reid only to have Reid shoot him down... Also, I would like Morgan and Reid to have that apology scene. Morgan was entirely too harsh and making too many assumptions, but he didn't exactly see Reid in prison. Emily could set him straight._  
M/R apology is needed, but Morgan was mad enough that he might need someone to kick him into action... Emily would be great at that, maybe after her conversation with Reid she sees how much the argument hurt him and then confronts Morgan with a 'do you have any idea what you did to him' speech...

* _When I read this installment, I couldn't help but feel that Hotch would really have to take the lead in this relationship, but do it slowly. Whether he realizes this right away would be totally up to you. I'm sure he'll be hesitant to do so since he's already been shot down (even though he probably understands why)._  
(*vbg* You caught onto something that Reid and Prentiss discuss in a scene that got cut, hee. Probably will reappear in the next part.)

* _Spencer seems extremely ashamed and self conscious about his scars so I imagine that naked sexy times would be difficult at best. Has he considered having that hip carving (and bite marks) removed? Certainly the bureau insurance would allow that since it occurred in the line of duty (hey, I'm medical...I can't help but think of things like that)._

* _Gideon:  Forced out by something, maybe you can introduce a Frank like saga, or the Frank saga, why the hell not, while H/R get together and then, right before Georgia, you did say you wanted Georgia in there, Gideon leaves? *cough*cough*it gives you time to establish a relationship before Georgia too...*cough*cough*_

* _Hotch being a moron, he tends to be good at that, stupid lack of self-confidence... I vote on Hotch doing something stupid. Freaking out about being at work, probably, you know Hotch and work... He'll run away, one of those, 'god, I don't... we shouldn't... we're at...' moments before he runs off and hides in his office. That's why he's commiserating with Dave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's.... all I've got. 
> 
> Bless you, dear readers. I think this series is the one I've had the most comments on, hands-down. And one hell of a faithful following! O_O These tid-bits are only on AO3, won't be released on ffnet or even my LJ. So.... um, enjoy?
> 
> Let's hope that someday Criminal Minds will interest me again. u_u


End file.
